


【鲨康】关于分手 1

by Leoness



Category: Constantine, kingshark - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dc, kingshark/constantine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoness/pseuds/Leoness
Kudos: 2





	【鲨康】关于分手 1

只要有可能，康斯坦丁总会迫使自己忘掉那个尴尬的午夜。  
他和鲨鱼王成为对方泄欲对象已经有两三个月了，至少他自己是这么认为的，就算那个长着尖利牙齿的家伙把自己真的当成男朋友，这事儿可不能认账。他们去过不少地方，鲨鱼王把这种行动称为约会，对驱魔人来说不过是上床的附加产物。对方是个不错的选择，裤裆里的大家伙毫不意外地让自己爽到，一次次痛快的高潮为这个炮友加了不少分。  
因此他在酒吧灌下第一杯杜松子酒的时候，心里还是挺满意的。鲨鱼王从来不邀请他去高档餐厅，他似乎更喜欢街角的快餐店，或者是破旧的酒吧和夜店。这些地方通常嘈杂不堪，不仅适合毫无形象地狼吞虎咽，还适合做一些情侣之间做的事情。  
就算是在深夜安静的酒吧里，鲨鱼王也喜欢一扎啤酒即将见底的时候，在康斯坦丁耳旁说淫荡话。”我想在今天晚上让你穿得整整齐齐的，领带系得一丝不苟，”他嗓音低沉，故意压低了声音，”然后隔着衬衫舔你的乳头，你知道吗，白色的衬衫洇湿两块，它们挺立着，可能还发着抖。你想让我继续再舔下去，但我不会，我会继续摸你的鸡巴，它好像没什么精神，软塌塌的。”  
更糟糕的是，鲨鱼王伸手摸上了他的大腿，在康斯坦丁的大腿内侧轻轻抚摸，甚至在他的侧脸和耳后磨蹭：”你感觉到我了吗，还是你喜欢直达主题的？”他粗糙的手掌包裹住康斯坦丁裤裆里的一团，驱魔人不自在地挺了挺腰，对着用怪异眼神望向他的酒保露出尴尬的微笑，随即用空着的那只手抓住鲨鱼王的腕部。  
“这里是酒吧，你这蠢家伙，”紧握几乎没有起到任何作用，对方依然在他腿根处行凶作恶，康斯坦丁不禁绷紧了身子，”要是你发情了，等我喝完这杯该死的酒，找个洗手间或者后巷干个爽。”为了转移注意力，康斯坦丁端起酒杯灌了一大口，”操，真他妈难喝。”  
“相信我，亲爱的，你的味道可比这玩意儿好多了。” 鲨鱼王没停下来作祟的手，他轻轻揉捏着康斯坦丁裤裆里已经有点硬胀的阴茎，同时还不忘照顾到下面的两个小球，却又刻意不拉开裤子拉链。他瞟了一眼周围沉浸在肉体和调情之中的人们，伸出舌头悄悄舔了舔康斯坦丁的耳朵，手上仍然一刻不停地动作。  
康斯坦丁打了个激灵，这让鲨鱼王更加兴奋了。他开始用指尖轻轻按压抚摸着龟头顶端的地方，那里慢慢濡湿了黑色的裤子，深色的小圆斑一点点扩散开来，康斯坦丁松开握住玻璃杯的手，不得已把指间的烟头摁灭在玻璃烟灰缸里。他想解开自己的裤裆拉链。然而这个小动作很快被发现了，他的耳朵一疼，只得松开手。  
“别动，小家伙，不然我可能在这里扒了你的裤子。”  
“闭嘴，你个智障的臭鲨鱼，快点弄完，不然就先回他妈的公寓。” 他控制不住地扭了扭腰，掩饰性地捂住嘴，”把老子的裤子解开，你原来好这口，嗯？”  
鲨鱼王没有理会骂骂咧咧的驱魔人，径自在他已经被撑起的裆部揉弄着。宽松的衬衫长裤被顶起一点，前列腺液濡湿的部分越来越大，鲨鱼王故意不去触碰敏感的尖端，他伸手轻轻握住下面的两个卵蛋，来回揉搓摩擦。敏感的身体让康斯坦丁忍不住用手掌根部堵住自己的嘴以防哼出声，他抬起腿把脚踩在高脚凳的横杆上。这一动作让鲨鱼王的手再度向里伸了伸，他的指尖小幅度扣弄着康斯坦丁的会阴，不知是不是故意的，每次都精确地碰到性器顶端。  
“小点声，有几个人看向这边了，” 鲨鱼王悄声在他耳边说道，” 你喜欢被人注意吗？好几双眼睛在盯着你的后背，他们看不到你正面的表情。你色情极了，可爱的小子。”  
“我今天...不玩大的...啊...”  
“但我不会让别人看到你，否则我可能会把他们的身体咬成两半。” 鲨鱼王张大嘴做出一个撕咬的动作，呼出的热气喷在康斯坦丁的耳侧，这让他忍不住晃了晃脖子。  
“我知道我知道，我也...爱你，亲爱的。” 康斯坦丁扭头试图亲吻鲨鱼王，但愿能安抚这个躁动 发情的家伙，他想。  
发情的家伙感受到柔软的轻吻，变本加厉地摸上了身边人的性器。他似乎已经完全忘记这是个酒吧的事实，伸出另一只手伸进康斯坦丁的风衣开始抚摸他的后腰。前后敏感带的刺激让康斯坦丁完全挺直后背，他想要更多亲吻。  
鲨鱼王没有遂他的愿，控制着力道，锋利的牙齿一口咬在康斯坦丁的肩头。趁对方没反应过来的时候，又伸出舌头舔舔他的后颈。康斯坦丁在他前后夹击的情况下开始微微扭动身子，他摇摆着腰部试图让硬挺的阴茎在鲨鱼王的手里多蹭几下。  
“你太着急了，小约翰，”鲨鱼王刻意避开了康斯坦丁的动作，转而开始解他的衬衣扣子，“伟大的驱魔人在安静和谐的清吧射精，还是靠摸奶子射出来的。饥渴又淫荡的醉鬼，这个称号喜欢吗？”  
“操你的。”  
“搞清楚形势，混蛋。”原本在腰部抚摸的粗糙手掌用力打了一下康斯坦丁的屁股，迫使他向前顶动身体，勃起的性器在裤子上蹭了几下，却并不能解决欲望。他想要伸手去解开自己的裤子拉链，这个无意识的动作很快被鲨鱼王察觉。“嘘，你真是个发情的婊子，被人看能让你兴奋起来吗？”他的手掌在康斯坦丁的乳头上重重碾过，这使得对方不得不将手抽离腰带附近。他的手攥成拳头，紧紧捂在自己的嘴上，忍不住倒抽几口气防止叫出声来。  
快感仍未消散，康斯坦丁感觉到一只手伸进了自己的风衣，然而并没有拽出塞在裤子里的衬衫，反而紧贴着西装裤的缝线，沿着后腰的位置向下划去，直到股缝之间，随后在凹陷的位置画着小圈，上下来回按摩着。  
康斯坦丁随着鲨鱼王的动作在高脚凳上扭动身体，右边乳头被粗暴地揉弄着，很快挺立起来。他欲求不满地试图蹭上对方的手臂，让另一侧被冷落的乳头得到相同的爱抚。“别...别他妈玩，”康斯坦丁低声说道，鲨鱼王尖利的指甲在乳尖扣弄两下，这个动作使得他不得不张嘴咬住自己的手背，“另一边...也...”  
“你要求真多，我可不是能照顾到你身上每个凸起和洞的甜心章鱼，宝贝。”康斯坦丁只好别扭地拧着身子试图将另一边的乳头得到照顾，他忍不住地低哼出声，另一只空闲的手摸索着抚上鲨鱼王的身体。硬邦邦的前胸肌肉，厚实的肩部，最后是脖颈。他吻上鲨鱼王的前胸，伸出舌头舔舐着，牙齿咬住他前胸的皮肤，暧昧的涎水留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
鲨鱼王并不在意康斯坦丁的这些小动作，他会在小公寓里玩一些粗暴的游戏，而在安静的酒吧挑逗驱魔人更能让他兴奋起来。鲨鱼王揉搓康斯坦丁臀缝的手指稍微施力，向明显感受到收缩的穴口内部探去。  
“你真紧，宝贝。”  
“别他妈...啊...”康斯坦丁没来得及控制住自己的呻吟声，随后听到不远处的几个人不加掩饰的辱骂。  
“发情的婊子”“饥渴的屁股”...  
他向前挪了挪，蹭着腿间已经硬胀起来的阴茎和卵囊，得不到纾解的部位又被裤子紧紧地裹住。康斯坦丁难耐地夹紧腿，试图得到一点抚慰，同时又随着鲨鱼王在一侧乳头周围画圈的动作小幅度摆动身体。穴口处的嫩肉被揉开，隔着单层布料的裤子，鲨鱼王将手指向内侧伸进一点，隔着一层布料磨蹭有些潮湿的内壁。  
“你流水了。”他在康斯坦丁耳旁轻声说道，抚摸乳头的手挤进腿间揉了一把，“前面也湿透了吧？不知道的还以为你喜欢尿在裤子里。”  
康斯坦丁没有理会鲨鱼王的骚话，他原本揉捏对方胸口的手此刻向下滑到硬挺的裆口，想要摩擦性器的欲望迫使他着急的寻找自己的拉链。这一动作被鲨鱼王威胁性的低吟阻止了，他变本加厉地揉弄康斯坦丁泛红的胸口，掌心蹭动硬挺胀大的乳头。  
胸口和后穴的双重夹击让康斯坦丁完全沉浸在快感中，不再顾及这里是安静的酒吧。“操我...”他用最后的一点理智喘息着对鲨鱼王低声说，“妈的...让我射...射出来。”  
康斯坦丁感觉到鲨鱼王的手离开了肿胀的乳头，尖指甲轻轻划过胸口和腹部的皮肤。这让他打了个激灵，下意识地挺动上身试图让鲨鱼王更多触碰自己。他感受到对方摸上自己的上腹，然后是靠近腰带的部分和被性器撑得鼓胀的裆部。双腿不禁打开，康斯坦丁希望鲨鱼王能够满足他的欲望。  
鲨鱼王摸到了他的阴茎，顺着肉棒往下磨蹭着两个浑圆的卵蛋，随后撸动着柱身来到顶端。后穴的抽插和被摩擦龟头小孔的快感让康斯坦丁忍不住轻哼出声，如同做爱即将高潮一般地，他前后挺动腰部。然而就在快感到达顶峰的前一秒，阴茎顶端的疼痛不禁让他缩了缩身子。即将到来的射精被迫禁止，他的阴茎很快软了下去。  
混蛋玩意儿...康斯坦丁心想。他知道这头蠢鲨鱼是故意的，便掏出一叠钞票压在玻璃杯下，又裹了裹外套，示意鲨鱼王和他一起离开酒吧。


End file.
